


Back on the Stormchaser

by Elennare



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 60: Under the Ash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: As the party explores Volcanos, Oriya and Greylano watch and wait.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Back on the Stormchaser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr_DeBlob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_DeBlob/gifts).



> For mr_deblob - I am so sorry this took so long! The prompt was something along the lines of "did you get any sleep last night?"

Oriya stands alone on the prow of the _Stormchaser_ , gazing out over the sea to the thin plume of smoke that marks Volcanos. Are her friends safe, down there in the depths? Absentmindedly, she rubs the messenger ring they left her with. She got some of their chatter through it as they first went down; but then the wind picked up and she had to pull the _Stormchaser_ further back, away from the burning ash, and they fell silent, too far for the magic to reach. She hadn’t realised how much she’d miss their voices, how empty the quiet in her head would feel… She’s trying to judge if she can safely bring the ship in closer now, but she doesn’t think she can. 

As she stands there considering wind direction, the speed of the ship, and the thousand other factors she needs to balance, she hears footsteps coming up behind her. She doesn’t turn to see who it is; she doesn’t need to. Oriya has sharp ears, honed to tracking, and only one person on the ship has that particular measured tread.

“Good morning, Doctor Greylano,” she says.

“Good morning,” the doctor replies, coming up beside her. “No news from the captain?”

“Not yet,” Oriya answers. “It may take a while, from what they told me they weren’t quite sure what to expect down there.”

Greylano leans against the railings and looks at her thoughtfully. “Did you get any sleep last night? You seem tired.”

“Oh, I’m fine, no need to worry about me,” Oriya says airily.

“Really?” Greylano asks, a skeptical look on her face. “You don’t look fine… I know orc sailors, Oriya, I know how you’ll pretend nothing is wrong until you actually collapse! But you can’t do that as first mate, as acting captain, the ship needs you to be fit. So be honest, did you sleep?”

Oriya sighs and turns to face the other woman properly at last. “Not much. It’s not easy to sleep when you’re expecting Quill to start yelling in your head that they need rescuing at any moment!”

“No, I can see that,” Greylano says. “Still, you need your sleep if you’re to be in any state to help them if they need it. I can give you something for it - you’d still hear the quartermaster if he contacted you, but you’d sleep better.”

“Are you sure I’d still hear him?” Oriya asks, frowning. “It seems risky… They shouldn’t be away too long, I can manage. It’s hardly the first time I have had to make do with little sleep!”

Greylano gives her another piercing look, then nods slowly. “I won’t insist for now, but keep it in mind.” She turns to look out to sea. “Do you think they’ll be all right?”

Oriya tilts her head thoughtfully. “Did I ever tell you how I first met them?” 

“I’ve heard bits and pieces, but not the full story,” Greylano says. “It was in Myrskyr, right?”

Oriya nods. “I was working for the coast towns there, as a monster slayer, keeping the roads safe. There had been reports of lizardmen attacks, so I went out to investigate, but I was overconfident and got myself ambushed… And they came to my rescue.” She shakes her head slightly. “They were lost, grieving, carrying Sentry’s body… Most people in their place would have run from the sound of trouble! But they didn’t, they ran towards it to help a stranger instead. And they were so determined to do whatever they had to, to bring Sentry back… at first I thought only their own deaths could stop them. Then they lost Quill too, and they still kept going, ready to risk anything to bring him back as well… I think they will be all right, because as long as even one of them is still standing, they won’t stop fighting to save the others.”

“I don’t know them as well as you do, but I think you’re right,” Greylano says with a smile. “I just hope none of them comes back with necrotizing limbs this time!”

“That, I cannot promise you,” Oriya says with a snort. “They are brave, and good, but cautious… perhaps not so much. I’m sure they’ll come back, but what condition they will be in, I am not so sure about.”

“Well, I’ll have my sick bay ready for them,” Greylano answers. “And I would rather not have you cluttering it up through exhaustion, so make sure you get some rest!”

Oriya laughs, hearing the affection behind the brusque words. “Is that an order, doctor? Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

“Hmm, if you say so… I’ll be keeping an eye on you, just in case,” Greylano tells her.

With that, they fall into a friendly silence, both looking out over the shining sea. 


End file.
